sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Jones
Name: Morgan David Jones Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5’9” Weight: 160lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Kills: One or None Weapon: Plush ‘Hulk Smash’ Hands Appearance: A rather average looking guy, Morgan couldn’t exactly be said to stand out in a crowd. Morgan has fairly good posture, which does occasionally serve to make him look a little taller than he truly is. He has a peachy skin tone and rather narrow facial features, particularly his mouth. The main exception to this are his eyebrows, which are fairly thick and constantly threatening to form a unibrow, which Morgan avoids via regular plucking. Morgan has brown eyes, and almost always wears contact lenses; he’s short sighted but hates wearing glasses and how he looks in them, so he never wears them around friends and peers. His black hair is kept fairly short, stopping just below his ears at the back, and with center-parted bangs framing his face. For the most part, Morgan has a rather neat appearance to him, his hands proving the exception to the rule. He has noticeably cracked skin on them, mostly on his fingers, thanks to his job working as a dishwasher at a local Irish pub. He’s able to stop them from looking a lot worse by frequently using hand cream, but he also has a habit of forgetting to do so. Morgan also has a nervous habit of biting his fingernails, meaning they are all short, ragged and uneven. Morgan’s style of clothing is also fairly simple, and a little basic. He’ll never wear anything particularly outlandish or noticeable, but he does prioritise comfort over anything else; polo shirts and collared shirts are the norm for him, with t-shirts being thrown in on particularly hot days. He generally leans towards monochrome colours. Morgan’s favourite outfit is a plain white collared shirt, as well as either jeans or black trousers with a black and white horizontally striped belt, and a pair of black converse. He was wearing this ensemble on Announcement Day, with a pair of black jeans, and light orange socks being the only item of clothing to break the black and white colour scheme. Interests: Morgan’s got a fair number of hobbies and interests, but the only one he really displays in public is his interest in baseball. He enjoys both playing the sport and watching it, and has done so since the beginning of high school; he enjoys both the intensity of the action when watching and playing, and the fact that it allows him to focus on something without providing him with any unwanted distractions. He plays as a center fielder for the school team, and supports the Colorado Rockies, owning a large amount of the team’s merchandise. Morgan generally tries to hang out with the popular crowd at school, meaning he spends a lot of time at parties and watching football games. He can’t be said to actively enjoy doing either of these, but considers it worthwhile in order to bring himself into the popular fold. At home, and out of sight of all but his closest friends, Morgan also enjoys comic books, sketching, and video games. These latter two are closely related to the first; Morgan’s sketching style is reminiscent of a combination of different comic book artists, and his favourite genre of video games is fighting games, particularly the Injustice and Marvel vs Blizzard series. These three interests all stem from Morgan’s older brother, Collin, who introduced them to him when he was younger. History: Morgan is the younger son of Graham and Betsy Jones, who work as an accountant and a solicitor’s assistant respectively. Morgan’s relationship with his parents is fine, but nothing special; he finds Graham often embarrassing and Betsy a little smothering, but they rarely argue and happily live together. His relationship with Collin, five years Morgan’s senior, however, is much more notable. When the two were children, they were totally inseparable, playing together and hanging out all of the time. Collin was near obsessed with video games, comic books and super heroes, and the two would spend hours each day competing against each other on Collin’s PlayStation, or going to the comic book store to purchase new releases together. For several years, Morgan idolised his brother, but this began to change as he moved up to high school. Whilst Morgan was still at an age where being interested in drawing and video games raised no eyebrows, Collin was considered much more of a figure of fun by his peers and their older siblings. Morgan heard the way they talked about Collin, and all the jokes they made about him, and became terrified that he would be regarded in the same way when he grew older. He slowly began to distance himself from his interests in public, no longer talking about video games or comic books at school or with friends, and instead attempting to emulate the popular crowd, copying the way they talked and acted and doing his best to integrate himself with them. He also joined the baseball team, spurred by days of playing games like catch with Collin, and discovered he both enjoyed the sport and was fairly good at it to boot. He has been part of the team ever since. Collin and Morgan, once so close, have now drifted apart, particularly since Collin returned from college with a degree in graphic design. He has spent the last two years at home, unable to find any work relevant to his degree that would take him on. He works on Tuesdays and Thursdays as a cashier at the local supermarket, but otherwise spends all of his time in his room with the curtains drawn, playing video games. Morgan dearly wishes he could spend more time with Collin, but frequently finds himself committing himself elsewhere; to parties, baseball games, or hanging out to watch football games. When Morgan does find time to hang out with his brother, Collin is unwilling to do so, feeling betrayed by Morgan’s decision to effectively join in with the shunning that he’s gone through all of his life. Morgan grows to regret this decision more and more with each passing day, but feels as though he is in too deep to turn back now. Personality: Morgan is someone who, very obviously, does not belong in the popular crowd. He generally has a pleasant, mild-mannered demeanor, and is almost always the quietest member of the group whenever he’s hanging out with other popular kids. He’s developed a persona more befitting of the popular crowd, much louder, more arrogant and abrasive than his true personality, but many of the other popular kids see right through it. An additional side-effect of this is that Morgan has become a compulsive liar; so used is he to lying about his interests and the kinds of people he enjoys spending time with, that he’s slowly started lying about almost everything he does, whether he wishes to or not. To add on to all of this, Morgan is a very nervous and easy-rattled person, liable to jump at any loud noise or sudden movement. Although he does his best to hide it, spending as much time in a group as he can to give himself strength, he still finds himself slipping up every now and then; particularly when watching movies with jump scares in. Reputation: There are very few people at school who actively like Morgan. Amongst most of the popular crowd, he’s considered a hanger-on, and someone at the very bottom of the totem pole. He struggles to do things by himself, and can generally be seen sticking as close as possible to the leader of any group, following their every move. Amongst the rest of the student populous, people either avoid him due to his abrasive persona, or aren’t deemed cool enough by Morgan himself for him to try and get close to them. The majority of the school’s minority students despise Morgan, as he will engage in racist or offensive comments if he believes it will keep him in good with the popular crowd, but those who save the most hatred for Morgan are those people who he used to be the closest friends with, and who he cut ties with around the same time he did the same with Collin. They generally share similar feelings of betrayal and scorn, with some referring to Morgan as a ‘sheep in wolf’s clothing’. The few people who do hold Morgan in good regard are members of the baseball team, although some do deride him behind his back for his poor leadership qualities, and the few childhood friends he’s retained to this point. The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Pippin '''Kills: '''Casey Tjarks (NPC) '''Killed By: '''Killed by US military '''Collected Weapons: '''Plush 'Hulk Smash' Hands (assigned weapon, discarded) '''Allies: 'Dakota Hightower, Mekayka Baker 'Enemies: '''Casey Tjarks (NPC) '''Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Morgan, in chronological order: Before: *Happiness is closer than you think Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Radical-6 *Huge boats. With guns. Gun boats. *Force Quit Box *Clean Up Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Morgan Jones. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue